


Playing Dirty

by GoldenKitteh



Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [1]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blackmail, Clever, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Locker Room, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slash, Sneaking Around, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler, T. J. Detweiler / Erwin Lawson [one-sided]
Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Playing Dirty

It’s Friday night, and by a slim margin, they’d managed to win the last game of the season! Everyone in the stands is rooting and cheering for the home team, as Third-Street’s football team celebrates on the field below.

TJ high-fives everyone within reach: Bob, Spinelli, Eva, Freddie, and various other 10th – 12th graders in the popular crowd. Spotting his friends on the field below, he laughs as Gus & Vince chest-bump in celebration of their team’s victory.

He and his friends are making their way down from the stands to go get burgers when he hears trouble.

“Hey Detweiler!” Lawson shouts

“What do you want Lawson?” TJ spits, increasingly sick of the other’s taunting.

“I wanna have a word with you” he begins

Spinelli narrows her eyes at him, menacing despite the mauve lipstick and gold eye-shadow.

“ALONE.” He emphasizes, looking toward Spinelli.

“It’s okay Spin, I got this.” TJ assures as he lets go of her arm and walks over to Lawson, her eyes never leaving him.

“Alright Lawson, make it quick. I’ve got plans and friends waiting for me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, this won’t take long. But you’re gonna wanna go where no one else can hear us.”

Not liking the tone of his voice, TJ stays back a few feet as he reluctantly follows behind the smug 17 year old.

Once they’re behind the supply shed, a smile spreads across the slightly taller male’s face.

“I know.” He divulges

“Know what?” TJ responds defensively

“ ’Bout you ‘n Bob.”

“What-chu talkin’ about Lawson?”

“Just ‘bout how you and the senior homecoming-king are sneaking around together, and you both don’t want anyone to know.”

“How the hell do you know that?” TJ whispers angrily, balling his fists.

“Let’s just say I have my sources.” He continues haughtily.

“What do you want Lawson?”

The lanky teen smiles, before leaning in close, and whispering his ransom into TJ’s ear.

* * *

“He WHAT!?” Bob shouts, horrified.

“He wants to make-out with me in the locker room, with tongue. If I don’t, he’s gonna out us both.”

Bob’s body shakes with rage as he processes the situation; anger coursing through his veins like venom.

“I don’t know what to do! I mean, I definitely don’t want to make-out with him, but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Don’t do it. Not because I’d be jealous, but think about it: if he can blackmail you into doing one thing, he’ll blackmail you into doing anything he can get away with.” Bob urges.

“…I really miss when Lawson used to just tease me about sports.” TJ comments.

“I know. Messing with someone is one thing… but what he’s doing now… it’s just dirty.” Bob snarls, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“So let’s fight dirty back.” TJ responds, a cheeky grin overtaking his freckled face.

“What do you have in mind?” The slightly taller teen says, still enraged but also intrigued.

TJ walks over to Bob in a slow, salacious stride.

“I want to blow you in front of him.” He whispers in his ear.

Bob’s jaw nearly drops to the floor.

There’s a thick silence between the two for a moment, before it’s finally broken.

“As much as I’d love to see the look on his face at you taking me into that talented mouth of yours, it won’t solve our predicament.”

Bob reminds, having sort of a déjà vu back to when he’d been blackmailed himself by that one weasely kid all those years ago.

“No, but I can’t figure any way out of this one. If he’s going to out us, I want to hit him where it hurts.”

“Fortunately, I think I’ve got a plan.” The older male informs as a clever smirk spreads across his handsome face.

* * *

“Well well well, you actually showed. Good choice Detweiler, wouldn’t want pretty-boy getting kicked off the lacrosse team!” Lawson taunts as he spots TJ sitting on a bench in the boy’s locker room.

“Let’s just get this over with.” TJ replies, sounding defeated.

Lawson raises a hand over his heart

“Ouch, TJ. A guy could get the feeling you’re not interested.”

“Let’s get one thing straight: I’m not interested in you. I’m only doing this so you don’t go around spreading ugly rumors about Bob and I!”

TJ chooses his words carefully in case Lawson had come with a plan of his own.

“Fine! Be like that! Maybe I will anyway!”

Lawson replies petulantly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Softening his tone intently, hoping to get Lawson to let his guard down, TJ appeases

“Sorry. I’m just on edge about this whole situation. …Do we still have a deal?” He’s sure to look up at the other teen slowly, giving the best big brown puppy-dog eyes he can muster.

Judging by the redhead’s reaction, he’d definitely managed to tug on his heart strings.

“Yeah, deal. Come here” he says, approaching the 10th grader.

TJ meets him, laying his hands on the older male’s shoulders, allowing the other’s hands to be placed on his hips. He nearly closes his eyes, never quite taking them off Lawson, as the two lean in.

Lawson’s heart races with excitement: not only is he going to get to kiss his crush, but he’ll also get the added bonus of getting to hurt that jerk Bob for messing with him. Heck, maybe they’ll even break-up over it!

He’s just about to meet those tender, full lips on the younger male’s freckled face, when

***SNAP***

A bright flash of light appears, before he’s suddenly being shoved back by his shoulders.

“What the hell?!” Lawson cries out, head racing from the swirl of high-emotions & startle.

“That’s what you get for trying to blackmail me into kissing you, jerk!” TJ shouts at him

Lawson, horrified, turns his head to his left, instantly recognizing the intimidating older male standing in the distance. Hearing the familiar sound of a polaroid being shaken, it finally clicks that his brilliant plan has backfired on him.

“What he said.” Bob responds, controlling his tone. He can’t allow himself to be overtaken by rage: he’s got to protect his leverage. And not get in trouble for pummeling the dirtbag into the ground.

“Oh, and Lawson? If I ever catch you messing with him like that again, you’re toast.” Bob warns, tucking the now developed polaroid picture into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Lawson wouldn’t be trying to push either of them out of the closet anytime soon unless he wanted to be dragged out with them.

TJ walks past him, not even sparing him a glance. He and Bob go out the back entrance to the locker room together, leaving Lawson on the floor, foiled and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I have trouble writing conflict, so I decided to start with angst. Reviews/suggestions welcome & appreciated!


End file.
